Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers/Quotes
Prologue *Narrator: Rodents. I see standard in the electricity, it's a whole wide world, the world zero hell, without standing, the rodents are ridiculous and serious, it's a same piece of jerk, it's a good vs evil, the heroes and villains, to the came of Rescue Rangers. Rescue Rangers in the headquarters treehouse in the Central Park, in the New York City, We are the rescue rangers, and the Gerbil, Dodgeball, Trampoline, and here, is your lovely items, with Gargoyles the Idiot Man and Allen Kennethson, It's a Cat J Raoul, the most powerfull evil cat of they all, and the number one dangerous on the nasty criminal it's a try to take over world, gargoyles the idiot man, but they died 1999, But now who could stop this mad man now, it's a one place ahead, of the mysterious, medusa, for sale. Chris *What's are matter with you, Jonathan Mouse? *In the dodgeball! *We going to stop him! *Short Idiot, You're hired. *IT'S A BOOM! *Yeah, MY woman! And I believe this belongs to you. Dhris *Awesome Possum! *Aw, they grow up so fast. *You're talking about with Chris, right? *Why, he's sick? *Chris, NO! Jonathan Mouse *First thing tomorrow night, THAT RESCUE RANGERS ARE NUT IN A HALFSHELL, IT'S A OUTTA HERE! *DHRIS! Don't if you think about it! *What it's that? Mandy Mouse *Why's have are feeling in gym class? *I'll will show you, You and I the most powerful evil cat of they all, but the still you're not a cat, you're a rat! Professor No-No-No *You've got a beautiful town here, Ladies! Lots of fun stuff to occupy your short attention span! We got shows on Tiny Pop! We got Peg plus Cat, Milly Molly and Franny's Feet! I can't think of any reason you'd ever wanna go outside of town again. Ever. Censored the Wolf *Breaker, breaker, little mate. I forgot to tell ya... around here you have to be fucking QUIET! Or the rage, so I can't hear you. Cat J. Raoul *It's not easy what i'm mean? *That is right, rodents! I'M CAT J RAOUL! THE MOST POWERFUL EVIL CAT OF THEY ALL, AND THE NUMBER ONE DANGEROUS ON THE NASTY CRIMINAL AND THE THOUSAND TIMES! And the rest of his life of the rescue rangers of this person! And now, I have only one thing to say to you fools! Good night, folks! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *I could use a challenge, because I'm Cat J Raoul the most powerful evil cat of they all, rounding up your little rodent family will be all too easy! *It's a most powerful evil cat of they all, I ever heard. *Wow, what they woman. *Handing over that bracelet! *It's the result of a family savings plan gone bad. *Bad move chipmunk! *This was supposed to be my happily ever after! *Welcome aboard Chris! *Mandy. I have question. am I wearing sign that says BOTHER ME!?! *You'll never ever take us alive!! *Long live the rodent! *After them! Dialogue *Edd (on tv): EDDY WAIT STOP! Dodgeball has no educational value whatsoever. *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): Whaddya talking about? It builds character. Puts hair on your chest. ---- *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): Hello, Double D! *Edd (on tv): EDDY WAIT. I-I HAVE A HISTORY WITH THIS GAME I--! What's that?! I see flashes, Eddy. Deep rooted images. LIKE TENTACLES! Strangulating every rational nerve! I'M RELIVING IT, EDDY!!! *Dhris (as Eddy's voice on tv): But it's got your face on it, Double D. *Edd (on tv): LISTEN TO ME EDDY! EDDY?! IT'S GYM CLASS ALL OVER AGAIN!!! (Cut to Mandy Mouse's kitchen listening Edd crying tears heard in the Mandy Mouse's Kitchen to make a cup of tea with cheese and crackers. Suddenly Mandy ear listening sound like continues his crying jag, Dhris looked at Mandy, if you try to wave to tv with Jimmy begins to wail in tandem with him. Ed sees Jimmy clutching him and crying and he begins to scream as well) *Dhris (as Eddy's voice on tv): Uuuh! *(On TV, Edd falls to the ground, a quivering mess. Dhris approaches him.) *Dhris (as Eddy's voice on tv): Get over it, Shakespeare. ---- *Cat J. Raoul: Ensuring that my name goes down in history as greatest people of they all time! *Professor No No No: My fiancee right? *Cat J. Raoul: Of course, my name first, then spacebar spacebar spacebar spacebar spacebar spacebar spacebar spacebar spacebar spacebar, your name. ---- *Mandy Mouse: I was right, the children look at to you people. *Chris: I beg your pardon? *Mandy Mouse: And the some very un-useful faces. ---- *Censored: What you, of course could not know, is that Professor No-No-No's laboratory in Venice is secretly developing a doomsday weapon called the "Medusa for Sale." *Chris: Ah, but what you don't know is that Roa... *Jonathan Mouse: Raoul. *Chris: Raoul won't be using his Bazooka Medu... *Joanthan Mouse: Medusa for Sale. *Chris: Medusa for Sale on anybody. *Jonathan Mouse: That part is accurate. *Chris: Show him, Skipper. (Skipper spits out the vial containing the Medusa for Sale) *Censored: You...you stole the Medusa for Sale. *Chris: Well, stole the Medusa for Sale, saved the day, did your job for you. Call it what you will. (Suddenly, the screen goes on, revealing Raoul) *Chris: Roger! *Jonathan Mouse: Raoul! *Chris: Raoul! *Corporation: He hacked into our system? *Elsa: Where's the sound? *Jonathan Mouse: Hey, Raoul! your microphone, it's not working. *Censored: Click on the button with the picture of the microphone. *Short Idiot: Every time a villain calls in, this happens. *Cat J. Raoul: Hello? (The screen goes off) Hello? *Jonathan Mouse: But, now we can hear you. *Cat J. Raoul: Hello! *Short Idiot: So annoying! *Cat J. Raoul: Hello?! *Jonathan Mouse: But we cannot see. *Cat J. Raoul: Hello?! *Short Idiot: Every time! *Cat J. Raoul: Hellooooooooooooooo?! *Censored: It's like talking to my parents. comes back on the screen *Cat J. Raoul: How about now? cheers in agreement *Censored: Yes! That's fantastic. *Cat J. Raoul: Now, where was I? doing an evil laugh *Jonathan Mouse: Raoul! *Cat J. Raoul: Greetings, North East. I see you've met my old zoo mates. *Chris: We were never mates. There was no mating. *Censored: Turn yourself in, Mr. Raoul. You're powerless now that I've stolen your precious Medusa for Sale. *Chris: What? You? You didn't steal that. *Censored: It's over Cat J. Raoul. *Cat J. Raoul: It's over?! Then why did I call you? Weird. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA, maybe it was to show you this! the camera to show them a giant vial containing the Medusa for Sale; everyone gasps with shock *Jonathan Mouse: That is a lot of saleman for five little rodents. *Cat J. Raoul: Oh, you thought this was just about you five? No. No, no, no, no. We're just getting started. a selfie with a camera Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go the bathroom, and they I doing to do some shopping...for revenge! the button to turn off the screen but nothing happens, he presses it again but nothing happens Wait. How do you...? to his Mark and Wall thugs for help What do I push? Is it the red? Or... I thought it was...it's not this... something and the screen goes blank; the picture of Raoul in front of the serum comes out of the printer ---- *News Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin. *Newsman: This is Shiresland Newsflash, Cat J Raoul the most powerful evil cat of they all, and the number one dangerous on the nasty criminal, he's stolen the medusa for sale, It's Arthur the Cat, to get arrested that cat, But now we're go to News Reporter, it's a talking about with Cat J Raoul. *Policewoman: Well I fault I didn't ask we forgot the Milly Molly, Peg + Cat, and Franny's Feet, there isn't anymore. *Arthur the Cat: YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG CAT! *Policewoman: If didn't have cup of tea with cheese and crackers and his around with village. ---- *Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome... *Mandy Mouse: I got to be Mandy, got to be Mandy, got to be Mandy, Nonsense. IT'S.... *Professor No No No: Oh, no. *Mandy Mouse: (grunts) *Mark the Cat: Mandy! Introduce the show. *Mandy Mouse: (continues grunts and then faints) *Mark the Cat: It's the Shiresland Show! With our very special guest star, Dog in a Box with Two Wheels. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ---- lines *Dhris: (after the end credits): You can go home now folks, the movie is over. Category:Quotes Category:Films Category:2014 films Category:Michael Shires Animation Studios Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires animated films